Bromance
by WeAreCanon
Summary: Garth is sent to Oklahoma City to investigate demon omens, when he has an unexpected run in with a certain Prophet of the Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I think if/when Chuck comes back and if/when he meets Garth they are going to become best friends. So this is what happens when a certain little prophet comes back. -AidaMae**

**I am Garth and Princessskykes is Chuck, and we share Crowley.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Garth just got back to his little motel after another salt and burn. He found his small first aid kit as he took off his jacket and looked at the gash one of the ghosts' made. This was supposed a simple salt and burn but it turned into four salt and burns and those spirits were very upset.

"Balls..." He muttered, as he wrapped it up in some cloth. He was about to go pass out when his phone vibrated. Reluctantly he reached for his phone out his pocket. It was from Dean. Of course it was, it always is.

_From; Dean W. 11:45pm_

_Dude, some demon omens down in Oklahoma City, can you take care of them?_

Garth sighed, he was only about 12 hours away.

_To; Dean W 11:47pm_

_Yeah sure, no problem._

_From; Dean 11:47_

_Thanks_

Garth set an alarm for 5am, he figured it was best to start driving as soon as possible.

_Now, to understand the story of Sam and Dean, you have to know a little about their friends. Particularity the growing importance of one Garth Fitzgerald IV. At this point, Garth was on his way to Oklahoma City..._

Chuck leaned back and stared at the screen. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, so tired that even his usually smooth flow of typing was becoming a labour.

_...to investigate some demon activity that Dean had pointed out to him. He had been in a motel just ten hours away..._

He wondered why he had even dreamt of Garth, and why he hadn't been allowed to sleep longer. How were he and Garth important to the story of the Winchesters?

_...and he was tired from a case he had recently worked. But he figured there was no reason not to go, and he made his way out._

Chuck saved his document before standing up and stretching. He was going back to bed; maybe he could get some sleep before Garth arrived.

Garth finally arrived at a motel. It wasn't exactly honeymoon material, but it wasn't awful. Despite his sleepiness he managed to check in and get some research done. There was a warehouse just 20 minutes north of here. _Its always in a warehouse, or something abandoned. _Garth thought, recounting the times he ever encountered a supernatural being anywhere normal. He figured it was smart to check there first. With a sigh, he sauntered over to the bed and soon slid himself under the covers. _The things I do for those idjits. _ Garth thought to himself, smiling slightly before passing out.

The next morning Chuck woke, made himself some coffee and managed to write out the rest of his dream before noon.

_Garth checked into a motel that night and put in a few hours of research before finally going to bed. He learned that the demon activity Dean had been referring to were omens and disappearances across the city..._

He knew he would be meeting Garth soon, when they stumbled upon each other at Biggerson's during lunch. He looked at the clock and sighed as he stood. He already knew how everything was going to happen leading up to the random demon attack. _I'm supposed to be writing the Winchester Gospel, not the Chuck and Garth story,_ he thought as he slipped his shoes on.

Garth startled awake at the sound of the alarm clock. 11am right on the dot.

"Aw balls!" He wanted to get up early enough to make sure he had everything. Also to read the weekly comics in the newspaper. It was one of those things that made it worth while to get up in the morning. With a sigh, he put on his shoes, packed his day bag and went out to his truck. His stomach growled. "'Oughta get something to eat." He muttered to himself, making a mental to do list. He remembered seeing a restaurant just a half hour away. _Biggerson's_ He mentally thought, trying to remember the name.

Chuck had only ever actually been to Biggerson's once before, when he had first moved into town, but he hadn't been since. It was fairly easy to find since it was near a coffee shop he frequented. He pulled up and placed the car in park before walking in and getting a table near the window. He ordered himself a coffee and stared at the parking lot, waiting for Garth to arrive.

Garth pulled into the diner. It wasn't that big and seemed pretty nice. Staying in his car, he inspected the building before shuddering. He had a feeling he was being waited for. He thought for a second. He took a small flask of holy water. _Just in case._ He assured himself, before grabbing his wallet and making sure he had the right credit card. Satisfied with everything he finally got out of the car and walked up to diner. _No demons, please? I would like a nice lunch without the fear of dying. I wonder if this how Sam and Dean feel? _Shaking the thought from his mind he entered the diner, looking for a place to sit. The his eyes rested on a certain person, staring out the window. _Is that... _"Chuck?"

Chuck looked to the man saying his name and smiled. "Hi. You must be Garth." He gestured for Garth to sit with him. "I... Guess you've heard of me, then?"

"Yeah... I don't mean to be rude or pry, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Garth asked, sitting next to the man who Dean and Sam talked about before. On one of Dean's Supernatural 101 lessons, he talked about Chuck. Prophet of the Lord. Wrote the supernatural books, a pretty chill dude. Then when Kevin came into the picture, that meant Chuck was dead. He didn't look so dead to Garth.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep everyone thinking that way..." Chuck took a drink of his coffee and stared down at the table. "I heard there was a new prophet, so... I guess that means I can't exist anym- I really... Don't know..." He looked out the window again.

"You knew I was coming huh?" Garth asked, a small smile still plastered across his face.

"Yeah."

A waiter approached the table, and Chuck waited for Garth to order before he continued.

"Which is weird, because I usually have dreams about the Winchesters."

"Always with those idjits." Garth muttered, shaking his head. "So I'm guessing you know there are demons in the area, and I'm also willing to bet that they're after you?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen past today. I don't know what they want." Chuck took another gulp of his coffee. "But we're definitely involved."

"Balls..." Muttered Garth. "Well, when are you being prophet-napped?"

"I have no idea. I can't see everything," Chuck reminded him with a sigh.

"You want to go for a drink?"

"Sure." Chuck finally turned to face Garth again. "What time?"

"Might as well go now." Garth sighed, before laughing and smiling again.

Chuck raised an eyebrow and glanced at his watch, laughing nervously. This guy was joking, right? "Or..." Garth started, a smile still set on his face. "We can go down the street to the laser tag arena." It was one of the few buildings he remembered exactly where it was. He made a mental promise earlier to go and play a few games after the hunt.

Chuck figured that it was probably important for them to start working on finding the demons, but laser tag did sound fun, and it wasn't often he got invited to do anything, since the friends he had all thought he was dead... "Yeah, sure," he answered, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many games?" Garth asked as he got out of his car and walked over to Chuck.

"I don't know... Why don't you pick?" Chuck suggested. Garth shrugged walking into the laser tag arena.

"Five games for two please?" He asked the lady at front counter who raised an eyebrow at the two but gave them their passes anyway. He thanked the lady at counter and walked over to the tables where Chuck was. "So we have two games until we go..." Garth was about to continue until he saw a little girl at a corner table. She had her knees to her chest and head buried in her knees. She was crying. Garth walked over to her. "Hey there little one, what's wrong?"

Chuck stood back and watched quietly, unsure of what to do.

"My brothers," the girl sniffed, "say I can't play with them because I'm a girl." She said in between small sobs.

"Well you wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"They're jealous. They know you can beat them, so they don't want you to play," Garth explained, smiling his usual awkward grin.

The little girl smiled slightly, wiping away her tears. "You think so?" she asked.

"I know so," Garth answered. "Do you want one of our games?" He offered, before giving an _is-that-okay?_ look to Chuck.

Chuck nodded awkwardly, shrinking back some more.

"Really?" the girl seemed to be growing excited.

"Of course," Garth handed her one of the slips of paper, "have fun now!" He called after her.

"That was sweet," Chuck said. "You're really good with kids, huh?"

Garth let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, helps with cases when kids get involved."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that could help."

"So how come you haven't told Sam and Dean?" Garth asked, changing subjects.

"Oh, I just... I don't really know. There's another prophet now, and I feel like I would kind of be stealing his spotlight. Plus... I don't know, Sam and Dean don't really seem to like me very much. I considered telling them, but I figured it was safer to tell as few people as I can."

"What are you talking about? Of course they like you! When we found out about Kevin, Dean held a small service for you." Garth said, almost frowning.

"Wh... Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yup. He invited Cas, Bobby, and I. Becky was invited too."

"B-Becky went? Wh..what did she s- did she say anything?" Chuck asked.

"She wished she could've said goodbye, and that she was sorry." Garth offered, seeing how slightly nervous Chuck became.

Chuck fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Right, so... Anyway."

"Sorry, too sensitive?"

"No, it's okay," Chuck insisted. "I just... Kind of miss her sometimes."

"Sorry."

"So, anyway." Chuck cleared his throat. "Should we go play now?"

"Yeah."

…

After a few rounds, Chuck took a break and went out to buy himself a drink, when he was gone for a few minutes too long, Garth decides to check it out, but he's not where he said he would be.

"Balls..." Garth muttered, realizing the demons must have already nabbed him. Quickly Garth went into the car and began the drive to the warehouse.

Chuck blinked as the burlap sack was pulled off of his head. He whispered a few curses and glanced around at the men surrounding him. _No,_ he thought, _Not men, demons._ "What do you guys want with me?" he asked drearily.

"Your knowledge mostly, Chuck." Came the sound of a familiar English accent.

"Crowley," he sighed. "Never thought I'd meet you in person. I'll give you anything you ask for, just don't hurt any of my friends, please."

"Now why would I do that?" Crowley asked, faking pain.

"I-I don't know," Chuck muttered. "What do you wanna know?" he asked.

"You can read tablets, yes?" Crowley asked.

"I-I don't know, I've never tried," he answered. "I can try."

"Good," Crowley handed him a table. "Translate." He ordered.

Chuck stared at the tablet for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, that just looks like gibberish to me. Sorry."

"Nothing good comes if you lie." Crowley threatened.

"I-I'm not lying!" Chuck argued. "Please, I can't read that, I have the gift of prophecy, not speaking in tongues- I'm sorry!"

"Yes, but aren't a little more than your average prophet?" Crowley pressed.

"I don't know! I mean, I- I guess, there are two prophets right now, and that's not normal, but I really don't know!" Chuck insisted, growing more nervous. "P-please believe me..."

"I'm not one for torturing if its not needed, so I would tell me if there's anything you're hiding," Crowley threatened.

"N-no! I swear, I have no idea what that says!" Chuck insisted.

"Its to bad I don't believe you. Now this tablet is very important and since Kevin is gone, I need you to translate. Now, I'll be nice and you give you time to adjust your eyes to it, but I will be back." Crowley said, vanishing.

Chuck focused on the tablet as hard as he could, squinting his eyes and tilting his head. _How is this reading thing supposed to work?_ he wondered.


End file.
